


Beloved

by RebelWithHeartofGold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Theo, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Theo likes it, Top Liam, possessive!Liam, sorry the sex is written bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithHeartofGold/pseuds/RebelWithHeartofGold
Summary: Liam gets jealous





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to mibklvr on tumblr who requested this. 
> 
> Prompt: Hi!! I just read your "Nothing is bothering me" fic and it was amazing!! I was wondering if you could write bottom Theo? I completely understand why almost all fic for these two is top Theo, but I think that after a while, Theo would be able to trust Liam, with that part of himself. And really Liam is a powertop in his own right. Thanks and have a great day!!!

Liam growled as he saw the guy touching Theo’s shoulder. He felt his fangs and claws coming out and he knows he has to control them otherwise people will get a sight of an angry werewolf trying not to attack the guy touching his boyfriend. Him and Theo were just going to a normal party they were invited and the whole pack decided to go and have fun and let loose. Theo found out you can get drunk if you add the right amount of herbs and wolfsbane so they got their drinks and each poured enough wolfsbane and drank until they felt tipsy. Liam only had one beer before he saw the guy touching Theo and he kept glaring daggers at him. He can sense Theo shifting uncomfortably and trying to move away, but the fucking guy wouldn’t budge.

“Why aren’t you going over there trying to get that scumbag off your boyfriend?” 

Liam turns to see Malia smirking at him. 

“I-I am, I just saw this while getting drinks for us, I just gotta calm a bit before I rip his throat out,” Liam snarls. 

“Alright Liam, well looks like he’s trying to kiss your boyfriend, better go now,” Malia points out and sure enough Liam sees the asshole trying to kiss Theo. 

 

Possessiveness and anger course through his veins as he stalks towards them. Theo can sense him right away and turns to him sensing his anger and possessiveness. It shouldn’t turn him on this much and yet he can’t help but feel aroused as his boyfriend comes over, seething and territorial. “Fuck off asshole,” Liam hisses.

The guy looks at him with disgust and sneers, “can’t you see we are busy here?” He points to him and Theo.

Theo snorts, “actually no we weren’t busy at all”

Liam grabs the guy from the collar, “don’t touch my boyfriend ever again,” he shoves him hard making him fall on his ass. 

Liam grabs Theo’s hand and they get out of the party and knowing Liam, he waves bye to the pack seeing Mason and Corey too busy making out, Isaac and Scott dancing and wrapping their arms around each other, and Malia and Kira together sharing kisses and shots. Theo shrugs and can feel the anger radiating off Liam. “Hey baby wolf,” Theo whispers, “you know I’m yours like you’re mine, right?” 

Theo can feel some of the tension leaving and the grip on his hand loosens by a bit. “Don’t call me that, tonight I’m in control”

Theo can feel his dick twitch and can see Liam smirk when he senses Theo’s arousal. Theo almost always tops and it’s rare when they switch and Liam wouldn’t want it any other way. He loves when Theo is in control and bottoming out. He loves to feel so full of Theo and the pleasure that shoots and fills him. 

 

Tonight, though, he’s in control and is going to his Theo who he belongs to. Theo trusts Liam enough to switch, it took him a while to trust Liam enough to allow such an intimate act but once he did, he never regretted it once. He completely trusts Liam enough and knows Liam gets happy from that. Theo trusting him enough for this is a huge step for him and he’s so happy he’s gotten to know Theo in his most vulnerable and Theo let’s him. 

 

Theo drives them back to their place with Liam holding Theo’s thigh close to where his dick is, already hardening. When they get home, Theo quickly locks the car as they enter their place and close the door. Liam pushes him against the door and presses close against him, chest to chest. He passionately kisses him and opens his mouth, pushing his tongue in Theo’s mouth. He grabs the fabric of Theo’s shirt and  pulls him closer, growling in his mouth. Theo feels like he’s being devoured and he loves it. He moans in his mouth and Liam swallows them. Liam pulls away and leaves bites on Theo’s neck and collarbone, Theo wishes they would stay longer. “I don’t like that I can smell him on you,” Liam growls. 

 

Theo can feel Liam’s fangs and he grabs Liam’s hair, tugging on it a bit. Liam looks up at him, eyes flashing yellow and Theo shudders. “I’m going to fuck you till I can’t smell him on you anymore,” he growls. 

Theo whimpers making Liam smirk smugly before shoving Theo and guiding them to their room. Liam and Theo keep making out and it’s a miracle they don’t trip as Liam practically rips Theo’s clothes off him. He’s already hard by the time they get to their room and Liam shoved him on the bed straddling his hips. Liam leans down to Theo and kisses him grabbing his arms and putting them over his head. “You’re going to come untouched, understood?” Liam growls.

 

Theo nods and whimpers when Liam slowly grinds his hips against Theo’s dick. Liam gets up and grabs lube. “No condom tonight, I want you to feel me inside you for hours and think of nothing but me”

“I do that anyways, baby,” Theo says. 

Liam smirks and goes over, placing the bottle near Theo. He presses one lingering kiss to Theo and sinks down kissing and biting Theo’s chest. He presses his mouth to one nipple and slightly bites on it causing Theo to moan. Liam takes it in his mouth and bites and sucks on it till it turns hard and red while massaging the other one. Theo at this point is already moaning loudly and panting, feeling pleasure in his veins.  Liam switches to the other nipple and bites and pulls till it turns red then lightly kisses it. He kisses and bites down his chest till he reaches his dick and kisses the head of his head before grabbing Theo’s thighs and lifting his legs. 

 

Theo can feel Liam’s stars and he feels awkward and flustered. He always gets so embarrassed even though Liam always makes sure there’s nothing wrong. Liam leans over and gives Theo’s hole a lick and hears Theo gasp softly. Liam smiles wickedly and spreads Theo’s legs more he can feel the slick, wet heat of Liam’s tongue as it sweeps from his balls to his rim. Liam spreads his cheeks again and blows lightly on Theo’s hole. The heat of Liam’s tongue is back on his rim and he’s suckling and licking and

 

“Fuck” 

 

That’s starting to feel 

 

_“Ohh...”_

 

Theo nearly shouts when Liam’s soft powerful tongue breaches his hole, going in and out, stretching him and eating him. He keeps twisting his tongue around and breaching the muscles of his hole. He pulls back a big flicking his tongue against the pucker a few times. 

 

“You like that, baby?” 

 

Theo can feel the breath of Liam’s words on his rim and before he even has time to respond, Liam is back at his rim, licking and sucking on his hole. He squeaks out a yes as Liam hits his prostrate and he moans loudly, slowly thrusting his hips wanting Liam to go faster and harder. Theo feels like a puddle on the bed as them Liam continues to eat him out, squirming on Liam’s tongue and sucking on his balls. He licks a long stride from his hole to his balls till Theo is panting and gasping from the pleasure coursing. He can feel his claws coming out and grips the sheets, feeling them rip. At this moment, he doesn’t care because all that matters is Liam’s tongue in his ass and sucking on his balls. 

 

“Fuck baby,” Theo gasps out. 

 

And then it all stops and he feels a shift on the bed. 

 

“Wh-why?” He looks up at Liam and sees him smirking. 

 

“Because Theo, I’m going to fuck you and come in your ass,” Liam says nonchalant. 

 

“Aw fuck,” Theo moans and tries to retract his claws.  _Fucking dirty beta_ he thinks as he hears Liam opening the lube bottle coating his fingers. 

 

Liam slides a lubricated finger into Theo’s hole, which has already been stretched out nice and easy by his tongue, so quickly one finger becomes two and soon he has four fingers in Theo’s hole scissoring him and hitting his prostate each time. Theo keeps whining and moaning for Liam to just fuck him already. 

 

“Patience and you’ll fucking get what you want,” Liam growls and hits his prostate. 

 

Theo is so focused on his pleading that he doesn’t notice the beta lining himself until the fingers leave and are gripping his thighs and sliding over his prostate in one go. Theo gasps and feels like he’s so worked up that he’s going to come in go till Liam pulls out and slams hard. Theo screams and Liam thrusts in harder and harder causing Theo to moan loudly and gripping the sheets, ripping them to shreds. 

 

“Fuck  _fuck Liam. Harder! Harder, please!”_ Theo is begging and rolling his hips matching up with Liam’s thrusts each time causing them both to groan. 

“Fuck Theo, you’re still so tight around my dick,” Liam pants out, “you have such a tight little hole baby, your hole is mine,” Liam thrusts hard, “Your ass is mine.” thrust, “You are mine,” each word is hit with a hard thrust. 

“Yours baby, all yours,” Theo is practically babbling now as Liam lifts his legs a bit higher and hitting his prostate each time. 

 

“No one,” thrust, “can ever,” thrust, “satisfy you like me,” thrust.

“No one baby, no one. Only you,” Theo pants out.

Liam smirks and hits harder and harder till Theo is incoherent of nothing but fuck and please. Theo feels like his muscles in his hole being ripped apart and it feels so good and hurts in the best way possible. Soon he feels his balls tighten and muscles twitch. 

 

“ _Fuck fuck Liam._  I’m gonna-gonna...” Theo pants out. 

Liam pulls out and slams harder, “come baby, come for me” 

He feels his orgasm causing him to shudder, shaking and whimpering. 

When Theo comes, shaking and sighing, Liam is thrilled by every moan he pulls out of Theo. He leans over and kisses Theo hot on the mouth, biting and sucking on his lips. He can feel his scent on Theo as both are blended in together and he feels satisfied, thrusting Theo till he finishes his orgasm. He feels Theo’s come splatter hot between them and it’s messy and fuck, he can’t get enough and wants more. 

 

Liam can feel his orgasm coming before it hits and he shudders when he empties into Theo as Theo sighs shakily and softly sigh. He continues to thrust in slowly till he empties out. Soon, his dick turns soft and Liam and Theo are panting in each other’s mouths. Theo’s eyes are closed and Liam presses his forehead against Theo’s. Theo softly chuckles and Liam looks at him funny, “What has you laughing?” 

“I can’t believe we had rough sex because you were jealous,” Theo smirks and opens his eyes, "actually with you I can."

 

Sometimes it hits him how beautiful and breathtaking Theo is and this is one of those moments. His hair is unkempt and messy, his eyes shine with pleasure and affection, his lips bruised and red, and his mouth curved to a small smile has Liam falling in love all over again. “I couldn’t stand the way that  _guy_  touching you and trying to get in your pants,” Liam growls.

Theo softly smiles, “yeah and thanks to him, I had the best orgasm” 

Liam smiles and kisses his lips softly and pulls out, Theo shuddering. Liam gets up and grabs a towel, cleaning them both efficiently before throwing the towel in the hamper and climbing next to Theo. 

 

“I’m so thankful I’m a chimera and immune to most pain otherwise from the way you were going at, I would’ve been ripped to shreds,” Theo teases.

Liam laughs and wraps his arms around Theo pulling him closer till he’s pressed, chest to back. Liam nuzzles his face in Theo’s hair and kisses his temple. They ignore the ripped up sheets for now and stay in each others’ arms. They lay in bed in content and in bliss. They are both relaxed and feeling happy being together and ending the night in the best way.

“I am yours as you are mine, beloved,” Theo whispers and interlaces their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I understand it’s a little too rough and quick but I figured that’s how it would usually go given the situation. It seemed like it fit honestly in my opinion.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!! APPRECIATE IT!! LOVE YOU ALL and THANK YOU FOR KUDOS AND COMMENTS LOVE YOU ALL AGAIN


End file.
